harrypotterfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Harry Potter Soundtrack
__TOC__ Harry Potter og De Vises Sten Filmsoundtracket Musikken til Harry Potter og De Vises Sten er skrevet og instrueret af John Williams. Spilleliste #Prologue (1) (2) #Harry's Wondrous World (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) #The Arrival Of Baby Harry (1) (2) (3) #Visit the Zoo and Letters from Hogwarts (1) (2) (3) #Diagon Alley and the Gringotts Vault (1) (2) (3) (4) #Platform 9 And 3 Quarters and the Journey to Hogwarts (1) (2) (3) (4) #Entry Into The Great Hall and the Banquet (1) (2) (3) #Mr. Longbottom Flies (1) (2) #Hogwarts Forever and the Moving Stairs (1) (2) (3) (4) #The Norwegian Ridgeback and a Change of Season (1) (2) #The Quidditch Match (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) #Christmas at Hogwarts (1) (2) #The Invisibility Cloak and the Library Scene (1) (2) (3) (4) #Fluffy's Harp (1) #In The Devil's Snare and the Flying Keys (1) #The Chess Game (1) #The Face of Voldemort (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) #Leaving Hogwarts (1) (2) #Hedwig's Theme (1) (2) (Trailer Musik) Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer Filmsoundtracket Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer soundtracket blev udgivet den 12 november, 2002. Filmens score var komponeret af John Williams. På grund af presset skema, var Williams bekymret for ikke at kunne levere et komplet score. Derfor spurgte komponent William Ross om at afslutte soundtracket, hvis det blev nødvendigt, ved hjælp af John Williams' temaer. Det endte med at Williams komponerede det meste (hvis ikke hele) soundtracket, men Ross stod for indspilningen. Musikken blev indspillet af Londons Symfoniorkester. Udfra soundtracket kan man høre at der er seks nye hovedtemaer: et for Glitterik Smørhår, et for Dobby, et for Hemmelighedernes Kammer, et for Hulkende Hulda, et for fønixen Fawkes of et for edderkopperne. Da soundtracket udkom var der fem forskellige forsider at vælge i mellem; et med Harry Potter; et med Ron Weasley; et med Hermione Granger; et med Albus Dumbledore og et med Rubeus Hagrid. Spilleliste #Prologue: Book II and the Escape from the Dursleys (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) #Fawkes the Phoenix (1) #The Chamber of Secrets (1) # Gilderoy Lockhart (1) #The Flying Car (1) (2) #Knockturn Alley (1) (2) (3) (4) #Introducing Colin (1) (2) #The Dueling Club (1) (Action Musik) (En version af):(3) #Dobby the House-Elf (1) #The Spiders (1) (2) #Moaning Myrtle (1) #Meeting Aragog (1) (2) #Fawkes is Reborn (1) (En version af):(2) #Meeting Tom Riddle (1) (2) (3) #Cornish Pixies (Action Musik) #Polyjuice Potion (1) (2) #Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) #Dueling the Basilisk (1) (Action Musik) (3) #Reunion of Friends (1) (2) (DVS Storsalsafslutning) (4) #Harry's Wondrous World (1) (2) (3) (4) Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Filmsoundtracket Soundtracket til Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban blev udgivet den 25 maj, 2004. Filmens score var komponeret of instrueret af John Williams. Det introducerede to store temaer: Window to the Past og Double Trouble, selvom ingen af dem har optrådt i andre af filmene endnu. Andre mindeværdige er temaer der repræsenterer Tidsvenderen og Sirius Blacks jagt efter Harry. Soundtracket blev indspillet af Abby Road Studios i London. Spilleliste #Lumos! (Hedwig's Theme) (1) #Aunt Marge's Waltz (1) #The Knight Bus (1) (2) #Apparition on the Train (1) #Double Trouble (1) #Buckbeak's Flight (1) #A Window to the Past (1) #The Whomping Willow and The Snowball Fight (1) (2) #Secrets of the Castle (1) (2) (3) #The Portrait Gallery (1) (2) #Hagrid the Professor (1) (2) #Monster Books and Boggarts! (Action Musik) (2) #Quidditch, Third Year (1) #Lupin's Transformation and Chasing Scabbers (Action Musik) #The Patronus Light (1) #The Werewolf Scene (Action Musik) #Saving Buckbeak (Spændingsmusik) #Forward to Time Past (1) #The Dementors Converge (1) (2) #Finale (1) (1) #Mischief Managed (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) (8) (9) Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal Filmsoundtracket Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal soundtracket blev udgivet den 15 november 2005. Filmens score var ikke komponeret af John Williams som de tidligere tre film, men af Patrick Doyle. Dette skyldes at Williams efter sigende skulle have haft problemer med skemaet da han skulle komponere musikken for 2005'er-filmene Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith, Memoirs of a Geisha og Steven Spielbergs genindspilning af War of the Worlds. Musikken blev indspillet af Londons Symfoniorkester, og inkluderede tre nye hovedtemaer: et for Trekampsturneringen, et for Lord Voldemort, og et for Harry Potters crush på Cho Chang, samt det velkendte Hedwig's Theme. Et mindre tema er også præsenteret i The Death of Cedric. Spilleliste #The Story Continues (1) (2) #Frank Dies (1) #The Quidditch World Cup (1) (2) #The Dark Mark (Action Musik) (2) #Foreign Visitors Arrive (1) (2) #The Goblet of Fire (1) (2) #Rita Skeeter (1) #Sirius Fire (1) #Harry Sees Dragons (1) (2) #Golden Egg (1) (2) (3) #Neville's Waltz (Vals) #Harry in Winter (1) #Potter Waltz (Vals) #Underwater Secrets (1) (2) #The Black Lake (1) (Action Musik) (3) #Hogwarts' March (1) #The Maze (1) (Action Musik) #Voldemort (1) (2) #Death of Cedric (1) (2) #Another Year Ends (Stille Musik) #Hogwarts' Hymn (1) #Do the Hippogriff (1) #This Is The Night (1) #Magic Works (1) Harry Potter og Fønixordenen Filmsoundtracket Harry Potter og Fønixordenen er soundtracket til 2007-filmen af samme navn, baseret på bogen af J.K. Rowling. Nicholas Hooper komponerede filmens score, og følger dermed John Williams der komponerede de tre første, og Patrick Doyle der komponerede den fjerde. Selvom Hooper er ny i serien har han arbejdet sammen med instruktøren David Yates før. Soundtracket blev udgivet den 10 juli 2007, dagen før filmen udkom. Nicholas Hooper's soundtrack til den femte film er meget mindre tematisk, og fokuserer mere på atmosfæren og stemningen i musikken. Spilleliste #Fireworks #Professor Umbridge #Another Story #Dementors in the Underpass #Dumbledore's Army #The Hall of Prophecies #Possession #The Room of Requirement #The Kiss #A Journey to Hogwarts #The Sirius Deception #Death of Sirius #Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning #Darkness Takes Over #The Ministry of Magic #The Sacking of Trelawney #Flight of the Order of the Phoenix #Loved Ones and Leaving Harry Potter of Halvblodsprinsen Filmsoundtracket Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen er soundtracket til 2009-filmen af samme navn, baseret på nogen af J.K. Rowling. Nicholas Hooper komponerede filmens score. Han komponerede også Harry Potter of Fønixordenens soundtrack. Soundtracket udkommer den 14. juli 2009. Spilleliste #Opening #In Noctem #The Story Begins #Ginny #Snape & the Unbreakable Vow #Wizard Wheezes #Dumbledore's Speech #Living Death #Into the Pensieve #The Book #Ron s Victory #Harry & Hermione #School! #Malfoy's Mission #The Slug Party #Into the Rushes #Farewell Aragog #Dumbledore's Foreboding #Of Love & War #When Ginny Kissed Harry #Slughorn's Confession #Journey to the Cave #The Drink of Despair #Inferi in the Firestorm #The Killing of Dumbledore #Dumbledore's Farewell #The Friends #The Weasley Stomp Temaer Om temaerne Musik Hedwig's Theme :Temaet brugt til alle Harry Potter filmene. Det forbindes med Harry, Hedvig og magi, ofte spillet på Celesta. Det er det første nummer på det første soundtrack da det åbner nummeret Prologue. Dette tema er det eneste tema der er dukket op i alle Harry Potter film til dato, også dem af Patrick Doyle og Nicholas Hooper. Det er også inkluderet på soundtracket til Harry Potter of Fønixordenen spillet af James Hannigan. Hedwig's Theme er blevet et stort hit, som næsten alle kender og forbindes med Harry Potter. Harry's Theme (1) :Temaet lyder tæt på Family Portrait temaet, men dette indikerer specielt Harry og hans venskab med Ron og Hermione. Det er det mest fremgående tema i Harry's Wondrous World. Det kan også høre i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Harry's Theme (2) :Nyt tema til at repræsentere Harry. Det dukker blandt andet op i Flammernes Pokal når Harry spørger Cho ud til Juleballet og under Priori Incantatem scenen. En fuld version af temaet kan høres på soundtracket under navnet Harry In Winter. Harry's Sad :Et tema brugt til at vise Harrys tristhed i Fønixordenen brugt et par gange i filmen i forskellige versioner. Voldemort's Theme (1) :Lord Voldemorts tema - det er det længere, højrystet tema hørt i The Quidditch Match og The Face of Voldemort, efter Voldemorts ansigt er afsløret. Temaet bliver brugt i De Vises Sten og Hemmelighedernes Kammer. The Goblet of Fire/Voldemort's Theme (2) :Dette er hovedtemaet i Flammernes Pokal. Det er et stigende men lavt tema. Det repræsenterer Flammernes Pokal og Voldemort. Det kan høres i Frank Dies, The Goblet of Fire og Voldemort. You-Know-Who's Theme :Dette tre-note motiv forbundet med Voldemort, i forbindelse med øgenavnet Du-Ved-Hvem, bliver somme tider forvekslet med Voldemort's Theme (1). Motivet bliver brugt flittigt i The Face of Voldemort og i klimakset af The Gringott's Vault. The Stone Motif :The Stone Motif repræsenterer De Vises Sten, men bliver også brugt i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Family Portrait :Temaet høres når Harry tænker på (eller ser) sin familie, og folder sig tydeligt ud i A Change of Season og Leaving Hogwarts. A Window to the Past :Et tema brugt til at repræsentere Harrys sidste forbindelse til hans familie, oftes Remus Lupus og Sirius Black, og tager stor brug af instrumenter som blokfløjten og cembalo. :Dette er et af de mest brugte temaer i Fangen fra Azkaban. Nimbus 2000 :Et flydende og svingende tema der sammenhænges med Nimbus 2000 og flyvning. Den kan blandt andet høres i Mr. Longbottom Flies og i sidste halvdel af Hedwig's Theme. Der høres også en mere bombastisk version i The Quidditch Match. Temaet dukker også op i Hemmelighedernes Kammer og Fangen fra Azkaban. Double Trouble (melodi) :Double Trouble temaet bliver spillet gennem filmen lige siden sangen af samme navn bliver spillet til velkomsten til Hogwarts. Den middelalderlige stil, som temaet bager er lavet ved at spille temaet med instumenter som blokfløjten og cembalo. :Dette er det andet af de to mest brugte temaer i Fangen fra Azkaban, og bliver spillet i mange forskellige versioner. The Chamber of Secrets :Hemmelighedernes Kammers tema er ofte hørt i løbet af Hemmelighedernes Kammer, men tit stille og let at overhøre. Professor Umbridge :Et tema for den nye Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter lære Dolora Nidkjær. Den første del af temaet er en meget sukkersød og livlig march, mens anden halvdel er mere dyster og viser den sande natur af Nidkjær. Gilderoy Lockhart :Et komisk tema hørt et par gange i løbet af Hemmelighedernes Kammer når Glitterik Smørhår optræder i filmen. Det er bliver primært spillet på strygere og cembalo. Luna Lovegood :Et mystisk magisk lille tema brugt til at repræsentere Luna Lovegood. Forward to Time Past :Nummeret er hørt når Hermione og Harry bruger Tidvenderen tilbage i tiden. Under hele nummeret høres en tikkende lyd, der indikerer at tiden er ved at løbe ud. Masser af blomstrende strygere overdøver fire-note motivet som messingblæserne gentager rytmisk. Forest Motif :Alvorlige strygere der forbindes med Den Forbudte Skov. Fawkes the Phoenix :Et smukt og heroisk tema der symboliserer Dumbledores dyr Fawkes. Buckbeak's Theme :Et majestætisk tema mest spillet af strygere. Det er hørt to gange i Fangen fra Azkaban'; når Harry flyver på Stormvind for første gang og senere når han og Hermione redder Sirius. Peter Pettigrew's Theme :Et skarpt, højt motiv, der kun spilles med tre toner, selvom den første er gentaget adskellige gange. Det kan ikke høres på soundtrack albummet, men bliver ofte brugt i Fangen fra Azkaban i forbindelse med Peter Pettigrew. Dementor's Theme :Et uhyggeligt gyserfilmstilet tema til Dementorene. Possession :Et langsomt, stigende motiv der repræsenterer Voldemorts langsomme besættelse af Harry. The Dementor Converge :Denne musik bliver hørt, når Harry forsøger at rede Sirius fra Dementorerne. Værket består hovedsageligt af uharmonisk, vaklende strygere i starten, men som nummeret skrider frem, begynder lange toner af messingblæsere, der gradvist opbygger truende spænding. Dette stiger til et klimaks, hvor et hårrejsende kor bliver indført, kun for at dø hen igen, og erstattet af en atmosfærisk harpe. Det bliver derefter ført til et andet yderpunkt, og der bliver brugt dele og stykker af John Williams' The Patronus Light. Musikken dukker frem for straks efter at dø hen igen. Dark Motif :Spillet under introerne til De Vises Sten og Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Kan høres i starten af Arrival of Baby Harry. The Dark Omen :Et fire-tonet motiv der forbindes med Den Grumme eller Sirius Black (både i normal- og dyreform). På soundtracket kan det høres i Quidditch, Third Year og The Knight Bus''. Dumbledore's Army :Et tema for Dumbledores Armé. Først hørt da Hogwarts eleverne i Det Glade Vildsvin skriver under på deres medvirken i arméen. Golden Egg :Et tema for den første opgave i Trekampsturneringen. Den kan høres under Første Opgave og før Verdensmesterskaberne i Quidditch. The Patronus :Sunget af et kor, og er egentlig mere et koropsæt end et faktisk motiv eller tema. Selvom den er sammenbundet med besværgelse "Expecto Patronum", hænger den også sammen med '''Forward to Time Past temaet under Fangen fra Azkabans klimaks. Dobby the House Elf :Et let, lyst tema spillet af træblæserere og strygere. Beauxbatons Theme :Et tema der forbindes med Beauxbatons skole og Madam Maxime. Christmas at Hogwarts :Spilles når vinter nærmer sig. I filmen begynder temaet når sneen begynder at falde og man kan se Rubeus Hagrid bærer på nogle juletræer. Magic Community :Et festeligt tema hørt gennem Diagonalstræde scenen og senere til entréen i Storsalen, i De Vises Sten. Temaet kan kort høres på soundtracket i Journey to Hogwarts kort efter Hogwarts først er afsløret. Moving Stairs :Et tema for de bevængende trappegange. The Great Hall :Et tema meget lig Magic Community, der forbindes med Storsalen. The Dursley's Theme :Et tubastilet tema spillet i De Vises Sten og Hemmelighedernes Kammer. I De Vises Sten bliver det ofte brugt som da Onkel Vernon river Harrys Hogwarts breve over og i Hemmelighedernes Kammer da Dursley familien forbereder deres middag, og da Onkel Vernon sætter tremmer op for Harrys vindue. Kan høres kort i Visit the Zoo. Diagon Alley :Spilles i Diagonalstræde, og er skrevet som et slags gadeorkester. Selvom temaet kun optræder i den anden film, Hemmelighedernes Kammer, kan det også høres på soundtracket til De Vises Sten. The Invisibility Cloak :Et uhyggeligt tema der repræsenterer Usynlighedskappen. Hogwarts' Theme :Et ædelt, messingblæse-orienteret tema der forbindes med Hogwarts. Et større, mere nervepirrende version a dette bliver brugt til Quidditch. Hogwart's Hymn :Et harmonisk tema med masser af kor og strygere til at repræsentere en slags Hogwarts Hymne. Leaving :Brugt i slutningen af Fønixordenen. En stor finale fuld af lystige strygere, varme messingblæsere, samt piccolofløjte, fløjte og violin. Running Themes :Running Themes er en lille samling korte upbeat temaer oftes brugt når trio løber fra noget farligt. Ron's Theme :Ron's Theme kan høres under Rons fordeling og første gang man ser ham i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. The Goblin's Theme :Et lille mystisk, skummelt og dystert tema der signalerer Gringotts' nisser. Norbert's Theme :Et lille sjovt tema til brugt til at repræsentere Norbert, Den Norske Takhale. Mudblood :Temaet er et langsomt tema spillet af strygere i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Quidditch :Et fanfare tema spillet under Quidditch kampene. "B" temaet er en udgave a Hogwarts' Theme. Quidditch, Third Year :Et bombastisk uharmonisk tema brugt under Quidditchkampen på Harrys tredje år. Flight of the Order of the Phoenix :Et tema brugt til at repræsentere Fønixordenen. The Whomping Willow :Et actionfuldt tema brugt under Harry og Hermiones kamp mod Slagpoplen i Fangen fra Azkaban. Moaning Myrtle :Et kaotisk, opbyggende tema mest fremført af kvindekor, der forbindes med spøgelset Hulda. Det bliver mere tematisk senere og spillet af træblæserere. Myrtle's Move :En forførende tango skrevet til Hulkende Huldas crush på Harry. Rita Skeeter :Et tema til at repræsentere Rita Rivejern. The Ministry of Magic :Første del af temaet er et stille sjovt tema til Harry og Hr. Weasleys tur til Ministeriet, den anden halvdel er et imponerende og overdådigt tema brugt til at repræsentere Ministeriet for Magi. En stor japansk Taiko tromme bliver brugt til en mørkere lyd. The Spiders :Et strygermotiv forbundet med edderkopperne, specielt dem bosat i Den Forbudte Skov. Det er bygget med en 8-tonet melodi, som idé til de mange ben fra en edderkop. Chess Game :Et actionfuldt stykke musik brugt under Troldmandsskak kampen i De Vises Sten. The Knight Bus :Et upbeat, jazzet tema brugt til at vise Natbussen i Fangen fra Azkaban. The Flying Car :Et rytmisk motiv spillet da Weasley familiens flyvende bil bliver fløjet til Hogwarts og senere ved flygten fra Den Forbudte Skov. Aunt Marge's Waltz :En vals skrevet til Tante Marge, brugt mens Harry puster hende op. King's Cross Theme :Et lavt tema brugt under scener på King's Cross Station eller Perron 9 3/4. Fluffy's Harp :Fluffy's Harp er en langsom duet mellem en fagot of en harpe. Fagotten repræsenterer den sovende Fluffy, mens harpen repræsenterer den fortryllede harpe. Hogwarts' March :Hørt før og efter Labyrint Sekvensen. Bulgarian/Durmstrang Theme :Tema for det bulgariske Quidditchhold, samt Durmstrang skole. Temaet blev brugt i teaser traileren Flammernes Pokal. The Bird :The Bird er et kort tema spillet på fløjte. Det høres én gang; i Fangen fra Azkaban. Irish Theme :Tema brugt til det irske landshold. The Devils Snare Theme :Et kaotisk tema der forbindes med Djævleslynglen. Fireworks :Et semi-rock moderne musiktema brugt under Weasley tvillingernes afgang fra Hogwarts. Ghost Theme :Et kort tema sunget med kor og forbindes med Hogwarts spøgelser. Gringotts' Theme :Et kort majestætisk tema spillet primært på blæsere. Darkness :Et dystert og kaotisk tema hørt under Harrys fordeling og i Tusmørkegyden. The Snowball Fight :I et lyst og livligt tema kan man næsten høre sneboldskampende i musikken. The Headless Hunt :Dette tema er hørt to gange i løbet af Fangen fra Azkaban, mens man ser spøgelser fra Den Hovedløse Jagt. McGonagall's Motif :Motivet er kun spillet en enkelt gang i løbet af Harry Potter serien, da eleverne for første gang møde McGonagall. Yule Ball Theme :Kommer fra Symphony No. 3 af Samuel Wesley. Sange Double Trouble eller Something Wicked This Way Comes :Double Trouble blev komponeret af John Williams under produktionen af Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban, da han mente det ville være en varm velkomst tilbage til Hogwarts. Sangen blev sunget af London Oratory School Schola. Lyrikken til sangen er taget fra Shakespeares Macbeth. :I filmen bliver sangen sunget af Hogwarts Koret. Ring The Hogwart Bell :En julesang sunget af en flok spøgelser. Den høres kun kort i De Vises Sten, men en fuld version af sangen kan høres på nummeret Christmas at Hogwarts. I filmen kan man også høre en kort klokkeversion af temaet med Harry og Ron spiller Troldmandsskak. Merpeople's Song :Sang synget af af Guldægget. Sangen kan høres på nummeret Underwater Secrets. Den er sunget af Abigail Doyle. A Winter's Spell :Korsang kort hørt i Hogsmeades i Fangen fra Azkaban gader sunget af en lille gruppe gadesangere. Do The Hippogriff :Do the Hippogrif (også kendt under navnet Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff?) er en rocksang sunget til juleballet. Magic Works :Soft rock sang sunget til juleballet. Sangen kan høres under rulleteksterne i Flammernes Pokal. This Is The Night :Rocksang sunget til juleballet. Liste over temaer